We'll Never Be What We Once Were
by thatgeekygrrl
Summary: How do you get back to that place? That time when everything was new. And you knew what it felt like to be in love. There's no changing the past, so I guess the only thing I can try to change is the future. Totally AU. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you're wrong, don't you," she said approaching him in the hallway.

"I don't think I know what you're speaking of," he replied coolly as he opened up his locker and began to shove his books into his bag.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you're doing, and _it's_ not right," she stated more pointedly.

"It's not like it's hurting you," he scoffed.

"Are you insane! Of course it's hurting me. It's hurting everyone around y-you.," she sputtered out as tiny pricks began to sting her eyes. "No one can stand to see you like this."

"You know what? Why don't you just fuck off! I don't need your pity and I sure as hell don't need your phony concern," he said as he slammed his locker shut and finally facing her. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she slowly became aware of the emptiness of the hallway and equal emptiness in the boy's eyes she looked into.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you just let me help you? All I want is to help YOU!" She screamed as if trying to find the light she used to see in his eyes. To bring back the man she had loved and still loved.

"Yeah, cause you've been a shit load of help in the past," he recoiled sarcastically, breaking eye contact with her.

"Is that your big excuse for what you're doing? Blaming anything that goes wrong in your life on something that happened months ago? I thought _we_ had moved past that."

"I guess it wouldn't seem like such a huge deal to you, would it? It's not like you were the one hurt," he stated beginning to walk away, until he felt her hand grasping around his arm, turning him to face her again.

"Of course I was hurt," she said forcing him to look into her eyes. "To watch you in pain and know I was the cause of it. It nearly destroyed me. I'd give anything to go back and change what I did; to erase all your tears; to take away all your pain. But you know what I realized a while ago? I can't change the past. I'll never be able to remove all the damage that was done, and the pain I caused will always be there. I'll never be able to make you lo-" she paused as the tears finally broke thru their barrier, streaming down her face. She drew in a sharp breath trying to regain some of her composure. "love me again," she began again. "And that's something harder to face than you'll ever know," she said with more strength than she new she possessed.

"Good Job! Are you done now, though? Because as much as I enjoy hearing you make yourself the victim in this, I have places to go. People I actually _care_ about to see."

"I'm not trying to make myself the victim! I just-" she started before being cutoff.

"Whatever, Haley. Save it for someone who cares," Nathan said as he turned to leave again.

This time she didn't try to stop him.

A/N- Okay. So that's the revised 1st chapter with the winning couple, Nathan and Haley. I hope that made it a little easier to understand. I'm gonna try to post the next chapter either tonight or in the morning. BTW thanks to everyone that reviewed. It really boosted my confidence and definitely helped me to write the next chapter faster. I hope everyone enjoyed it and to any brucas fans,don't worry there will definitely be Brucas in this story because I'm just such a total dork for them. Sorry Leyton fans.

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later-

"Haley, come on. Were gonna be late." Haley's roommate, Liz, said.

"Hold your horses. I'm ready," the strawberry blonde said. After glancing at herself in the mirror she began to think otherwise though. "I don't like my hair, Liz," Haley stated pouting at the girl.

"Oh you never like your hair. How often do you change it now? Like twice a month."

"That's not true," Haley paused "Only about once a month," she stated in her defense. "And you make it sound as if I'm obsessed or something."

"That's cause you are," Liz laughed.

"Okay enough of the hair," Haley said, very self-aware now. "Let's go."

"FINALLY! I thought we were gonna be stuck here another hour, with your hair and all," Liz teased.

"Oh, shut up," Haley said locking their door. After taking the elevator down from their flat, they stepped out into the cool (and smoggy) New York streets.

"Come on. If we don't hurry your going to miss your sound check," Liz said practically dragging Haley down the street.

"Are you sure I should do this. Cause I mean I haven't sang for a crowd like this in like a year."

"You'll do ok just remain calm, and remember if you fuck up majorly you can just flash everyone," Liz said with a corny smile.

"Ha-ha. So not funny," Haley said cringing at the thought.

"Ok, well if you're not up for humor than just look at it this way. You haven't been on a year hiatus. You just took some time to yourself to help perfect your craft," Liz said trying to comfort her. "And you wanted to finish getting your degree so if you really do end up sucking tonight you won't have to be a deadbeat musician singing outside of Grand Central Station."

"Oh, god! I'm gonna have to live in Central Park," Haley said.

"No you won't because you're gonna kick ass tonight, Haley James. And your gonna look good doing it. Plus aren't your friends from Tree Hill coming. Crooke and Hayden?"

"Brooke and Peyton. Yep, they're coming, and don't act like you don't know their names. You see them enough to know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just feel like a third wheel sometimes when their here," Liz said feigning sadness. She really did remind Haley of her other two best friends. She seemed like a perfect blend between Brooke and Peyton.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm not buying that. You know you're just as much of my best friend as they are."

"I know. I'm just angry Brooke took Lucas off the market before I could seduce him," she said with a wink.

"Well get over it quick because we're here and I need you all to get along," Haley said as they approached the entrance to the club.

A/N- So that's Chappie 2. Hope you liked it. Now to anybody slightly confused by the time jump, just know that the past will be uncovered as needed but for now I'm sticking with Haley at 24. Just be prepared for a little time travel from chapter to chapter. Also, if there's anyone that might consider betaing for me I'd really appreciate it. Finally thanx to everyone that has reviewed. I truly appreciate it and it means a ton to me. Hopefully I can churn out another few chapters tomorrow since I won't be near a computer on during the weekend.

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

AN1/: So this story was on super hiatus... like the kind where you don't update for years, but for someone reason, I felt inspired to update and continue it. I've totally have to remind you I'm an uber-newbie to fiction writing, so please forgive me for any grammar error or dry writing. Hope you like it.

"A Night With Haley James," the stunning brunette read out loud. "God, Haley really needs to get a new manager. Her show poster reads more like an ad for a porno than a concert."

"Brooke, I'm sure you're the only who would think this is an ad for porn. I mean she's sitting at a piano singing. There is nothing remotely porny about that," Peyton responded.

"Well maybe you're just looking at the wrong porn," Brooke replied, earning her a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Umm… well, whatever. Isn't she supposed to be here by now," Peyton asked.

At that moment a tiny, burnt orange VW bug pulled up.

"And there she is."

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Brooke practically skipped to the passenger's side. "LIZ!" she cried out. "How's my most favoritist model ever?"

"Brooke, one photo shoot hardly makes me a model."

"I know, but you're so much cooler as model than a neuropathy-thingy."

"Neuropathologist, and I haven't even started my residency yet."

"Yeah, well when you get tired of trying to cut people's heads open call me up. I can totally find a place for you in my spring show."

"Well as exciting as it is watching you two bond, anybody want to remind me what I'm doing here," Haley inquired.

"You're starting your big come back silly, which is totally way overdue," Brooke reminded her.

"Stage fright," Peyton asked.

"That's one way of putting it," Haley responded. "And by the way, where is Lucas?! If his scrawny little ass doesn't make it, you're going to be down a fiancé Brooke."

"Hey! No threatening my fiancé. He said he'd be running a little late, but that he would still be here before the show. He said he had some loose ends he had to get tied up first," Brooke said as they moved towards the back entrance of the club. As they crossed the threshold, Haley could only think of how so not ready she was for the night.

AN2/: So what did you think. Worth continuing? Feel free to drop me a reply!


End file.
